


Devious Tricks and Dastardly Consequences

by Royswordsman (RoySwordsman)



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Body Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoySwordsman/pseuds/Royswordsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's done it this time. He's really managed to mess things up. Steve and Tony have swapped bodies and can't find a way to switch back, it's down to fairytale magic to determine what happens now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devious Tricks and Dastardly Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually written off another prompt that I was provided, I don't usually write body-swapping but this was quite fun to write! All in good humour I hope!

Steve’s eyes opened slowly. They had been in a battle against Loki and the last thing that he could remember was being sent back by a large blast. He rubbed his eyes, but it felt weird; as if there was something on his face, and on his hands, he seemed to be in some sort of suit, some armour. He pushed himself up and walked over to a window to examine his wounds but as he looked at his reflection his eyes widened.

He was in the body of Tony Stark, with his helmet on his head. He knew he didn’t feel right at all.

“TONY!” He yelled at the top of his voice, only to hear a yell in the distance. Steve began to run but he felt so slow and so heavy footed, “Guh…”

“ROGERS IF YOU DAMAGE MY SUIT, I’LL KILL YOU!” He heard in the distance. Eventually he reached Tony, who was in turn, in his body. He stared for a moment and rubbed his temples.

“How did this happen?” He asked

“I have no idea.” Tony yelled, “Probably Loki, now get out of my suit!”

“How am I going to get out? I can’t walk around naked.”

“You practically do, Rogers, these spandex of yours are mighty breezy.” He said, stretching out his legs and arms.

“Shut it, Stark. Let’s just head back to yours and see what Jarvis can do for us.” Steve muttered,

“You can fly. It’d be quicker.”

“I’m not flying.” He said with a glare,

“Why not? You’re super attractive now, you need to hide from the paparazzi and air transport is the best way to do that.”

“You think so highly of yourself, Stark.” He said.

“Well I am pretty handsome.” He said, checking out Steve in his own body and giving him the thumbs up. 

Eventually they both managed to get back, walking into Tony’s workshop,

“Get out of the suit.” Tony said, walking up to Steve and starting to undress him,

“Can you be a little gentler?”

“No, you’re in my suit.” He said, getting Jarvis to help remove the suit from Steve.

“I want to figure out how to reverse this spell or what ever this is!” Steve said, flailing frantically.

“Sirs, I have a suggestion.” Jarvis said,

“What is it?” Tony asked,

“Traditionally, in spells such as this cast by a Nordic god, a kiss is usually the key.”

Tony started laughing, “Are you serious?”

“Quite serious sir.”

Tony looked at Steve, who glanced back at Tony and swallowed. “We could try it.”

“Yeah, no harm in trying it.” Tony was blushing brightly, Steve always did have more honest bodily reactions to things, and it was obvious that he was actually looking forward to this, but it was weird, kissing himself. Steve leaned forward, tip toeing slightly as he reached up and pressed their lips together. There was a bright light and as promised, they were in the right bodies.

Steve blushed brightly, “I- I’ll go and… treat my wounds.” He said as he rushed up the stairs.

Tony placed his hand to his lips, shut his eyes and sighed, they had actually kissed one another, and it felt so good; not as he had imagined, but good.


End file.
